Gryphon Baiting
by Gryphnwng
Summary: ch. 6 up!: Who knew Gryffindors were so guilable? Hermione and Ron follow Harry one night, worried, and find out more then they would like to know.
1. Default Chapter

Author: Gryphnwng

Title: Gryphon Baiting

Rating: R (NC-17 at my yahoo group)

Status: One-shot PWP

Pairing: Harry/Draco, some mentions of others.

Note:  This is **SLASH!**  Meaning male/male pairing.  If you don't like, I'm not forcing your eyes to this page to read.  I've had enough readers ask for this pairing in my Prophesy of the Serpent story that I decided to write a short, one shot, no plot included fluff piece to appease them.  I hope you enjoy!  While this version is rated R, I will be posting the full, NC-17 version at my yahoo group.  You can find the link at my description page.

Summery:  7th year ficlet- Ron and Hermione are worried about Harry, and his still seeming innocence to the way the world works.  Worried for his safety, they follow him to a midnight rendezvous with Draco, and get an eyeful.  

The Beginning of the change 

With the fall of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named at the end of Harry Potters fifth year, all seemed right with the world once more.  Fudge, on the discovery of his concealment of Voldemort's rise, was kicked out of office, and Arthur Weasley appointed by a majority vote.  His first act as Minister was to grant Sirius Black a fair trial, therefore acquitting him of all charges.  For Harry this was a lifesaver; he hadn't been looking forward to going back to the Dursley's.  Now, he wouldn't have to ever again!  

Upon the beginning of the 6th year saw a change in Harry.  Spending the entire summer with his Godfather brought a complete turn-around in his appearance.  With his restored estates and funds, Sirius took Harry on an extended vacation to several different countries.  They visited Italy, Japan, Hawaii, New Zealand, Paris, as well as other major cities and countries.  Perhaps it was all the traveling, a summer spent eating well and being in the sun, the stress of Voldemort gone, or his God-Fathers efforts to make up for the years of his absence, but Harry returned to Hogwarts in style.  It might have been a combination of all these factors, but the fact remained; Harry was HOT.

Gone was the short, somewhat scrawny boy with the oversized plastic glasses, messy hair, and ill-fitting clothes.  He had metamorphosed into a tall, lean young man.  His hair was longer, about shoulder length, and held back with a silver hair clasp.  Somewhere during his vacation with Sirius he had gotten contacts as well, and a new pair of wire-rimmed glasses.  His new clothes showed off a body with lean, well-defined muscles from years of quidditch.  Even his long time friends had a hard time recognizing their old friend in this tall Adonis.  

Though his appearance had taken a complete 180, to his friends Ron and Hermione he seemed the same Harry they had known for ages.  He seemed oblivious to the hordes of young witches (and some wizards as well) who flocked around him in hopes of a date.  It seemed incredible to them that he could be so innocent.  He still blushed and stammered when declining proposals, and when Justin Finch-Fletchley had asked him on a date, he was at a loss.  It took Ron nearly an hour to explain to him that yes, wizards can and DO go on dates, and do other, ahem, _things_ with each other.  Apparently, Harry was amazed.  

This continued over the course of the year, though Harry grew better at deflecting the unwanted attention.  Ron, Hermione, and the other Gryffindor's grew slightly worried though, as it seemed Harry was determined to stay an innocent.  He never seemed to notice the looks on Slytherin in particular had for him.  

Though Draco Malfoy had publicly repudiated his father, and his involvement with Voldemort, and had even fought with the Light at the Last Battle, many Gryffindors still didn't trust him.  His reasons for defying his father- Malfoy Honor dictated that they be leaders, not followers- was sketchy at best to the Gryffindor house at best.  After all, the reason to fight on the light side was for honor, and to cast down evil, right?

In any case, all kept a close eye on the "Prince of Slytherin."  His fiery glances were interpreted by the Gryffindors as a plot to seduce their Golden Boy and bring him to misery.  They, being the Noble and Honorable House, decided to stop this from happening at all costs.  

_Skip to beginning of 7th year._

In a secluded compartment on the Hogwarts Express, two young men sat plotting.  Silver eyes flashed in mirth over the revealing of the plan, as related by his companion.

"And you are sure they will buy this?" 

_"Of course.  They'll go to any costs to protect their 'Golden Boy' right?  So they will be sure to follow.  Only serves them right!"_

_"Heh, true.  The perfect revenge for all their interfering.  Are you sure you weren't in Slytherin?"_

_"Hey!" _ The sounds of a slight scuffle ensue, followed by the soft smack of lips meeting in a passionate embrace.

_"Mmmm, I can't wait until tonight.  Be sure to have your side ready."_

_"Of course.  See you later."_

A door slid open, and then closed once more, letting the silver eyed young man head for the compartment reserved for the Head Boy and Girl.  Reaching the door, Draco slid in, smirking lightly at the girl already present.  

Hermione eyed him as Draco sat across from her and quickly absorbed himself in a potions text.  She didn't trust him one bit, especially with that smirk.  He was most definitely up to something.  She didn't even bother trying to strike up a conversation with the Slytherin.  Instead she followed his example and took out one of her own texts to reread.  She hoped Harry and Ron were getting on all right, and not being bothered by any other Slytherins.

As for those two, they were safely ensconced in their own compartment, along with Dean, Seamus, and Neville.  They were having a lively discussion of the quidditch team.  Ron had made on as keeper in 5th year, while surprisingly enough, Neville was a first rate beater.  After returning back from a brief trip to the loo to change his robes, Harry rejoined the group to referee a discussion between Seamus and Ron about tactics.  

This discussion, and related topics carried them through to the Sorting, and the feast afterwards.  The boys, now joined by the rest of their house, were happily stuffing themselves on the good food provided by the house-elves.  Ginny, Hermione, and Lavender were discussing their latest Dark Arts professor, who had made it through the last year, and was back for a second year.  Professor Williams was an accomplished teacher, and she had quite a following among the students.  Hermione especially was ecstatic; Tori Williams was the first female Dada teacher in Hogwarts history.  It was even rumored that she was Dumbledores' granddaughter.  

The gradual descent of silence was not noticed at first at the Gryffindor table was not apparent at first, but it got the attention of the Trio after a few moments.  The cause of this hush was Draco Malfoy.  He had made his way from his own table and now stood behind Harry, one hand negligently placed on his hip, head tilted to the side.  His silver eyes narrowed as he regarded the Gryffindors with scorn, their glares not affecting him one whit.  He snorted, addressing Harry in a quiet voice when he turned to face him.

"Potter.  I've something to discuss with you.  In private, if you don't mind?"  His gaze swept the watching Gryffindors with an amused smirk.  "That is, if you can bare to part with your followers?"

Ron's face turned nearly as red as his hair, and he was on the verge of jumping out of his seat to confront Malfoy when Harry's hand on his shoulder stopped him.  Harry stood as well, showing his advantage in height to Malfoy, and gave him a measuring look.  Finally nodding, he spoke.

"Fine, Malfoy.  When and where?  Mind you, this had better not be one of your tricks.  I don't think you'd like to upset me."  No idle threat was this though; Harry had defeated Voldemort after all.

Silver-gilt brows arched over pale eyes as Draco gave a sardonic grin.  "Trick? I?  Hardly.  You aren't worth it Potter.  As I said, I merely wish to speak with you on a private matter.  Alone.  Meet me at my rooms around midnight."  Smirking, he left back to Slytherin territory with an artful twirl of his robes.  

A clamor arose at Harry's table, all voicing their opinions on why Harry shouldn't go.  Shrugging them all off, he responded with a simple "I can take care of myself."  He finished with his dinner and got up to leave.  Hermione and Ron and shared a glance.  Neither trusted this one bit.

"Hey, mate, wait up!"  Grabbing Hermione's hand, Ron caught up with Harry and walked by his side.  Raking his hand through his ginger coloured hair, he threw a distraught glance at his friend.  "You can't be seriously thinking about going tonight, are you?"

"Ron, I appreciate your concern, but aren't you, and the rest of Gryffindor going just a tad bit overboard?  I can handle myself."  Ron could tell by his tone of voice Harry was starting to get a bit annoyed.  He backed off a few paces, hands held out in front of him jokingly.

"Ok, easy mate.  We're just worried, ya know?  He's a Malfoy.  There's no telling what he'd do."

Harry paused briefly in his walk back to the Tower and faced his friends, placing one hand on each shoulder.  "I know you are worried, but still.  I'll be careful, kay?  I still have my cloak, remember."  Emerald eyes sparkling, he gave them both a devilish grin.  "Besides, I want to know what he has to say!  I never back down from a challenge.  Especially not from Malfoy."  He winked and turned, heading on up to the tower.

Hermione grimaced watching him go.  Not for the first time in her life, she wished she had been placed in Ravenclaw; at least they never got into crazy schemes like this.  When Harry had walked out of site, Ron nudged her side lightly.  She looked over enquiringly, eyebrow raised.

"Yes Ron?"

"Do ya still have that formula for that invisibility potion?"

"Yes, yes I do.  Why do you….Oh!"

"Yup, you got it.  Meet me in the tower at 10pm, all right?"

"All right then.  See you then Ron."

_10pm, Gryffindor Tower_

Head Girl Hermione Granger entered the common room, loaded down with books as usual.  Several of kids present looked up, murmuring greetings, or nodding to her.  Smiling back, she headed to a small corner where Ron and Harry where playing a game of wizards chess, with Ron winning.  She plopped herself down next to Ron, letting her bag down gently to the floor.  Ron gave her a quick one-armed hug and peck on the cheek while Harry nodded and said hi.  She yawned delicately while watching play for a few minutes, then spoke up.

"You both really should be getting to bed, you know.  Even though we don't have class tomorrow, we do have…"

"…our N.E.W.T.s this end of term and we want to do well."  The boys finished her sentence for her in chorus, grinning innocently up at her flustered expression.

"Hmph.  Well, it is true, you know.  I really just came in to deliver these books for the common room.  Professor McGonagall suggested that they would be helpful to have right on hand in the common room."  She started pulling out some books as she spoke.  Most had to do with 5th and 7th year subjects.  "Harry, I really do wish you'd reconsider about tonight…"  She trailed off helplessly; sighing as she saw her words had no effect on his decision.  Well, it didn't hurt to try one last time, right?

Ron nodded, and then gave a huge yawn.  In the middle he moved his pawn to take Harry's Queen.  "Yea-a-a-ahh Hawwy, checkmate.  We're yer best friends, can't we even come along?"

"Nope, sorry Ron.  Don't worry, I'll wake you when I get back, ok?  'Night you both."  Harry got up and left for the 7th year dorms, leaving Hermione and Ron behind.  Making sure Harry was out of earshot, he turned to his girlfriend.  

"Do you have it?"

She nodded slightly, pulling out two vials of a clear liquid.  "Right here.  It lasts for four hours.  I'll take mine about 11:45, you should too.  Follow Harry when he leaves; make sure he doesn't know though.  I'll stay in this chair, and you can grab me when he goes out.  Did you get the map?"

"Yup, right here."  Ron patted his pocket where the Marauders Map was hidden.

"Good, we can follow him easier then.  I'll see you soon then, or not."  She giggled slightly, handing Ron his portion of the potion.  (AN: heh heh heh, portion of the potion, I like that!)

"Yes ma'am!"  Ron saluted her with mock fierceness, earning himself a swat on the head.  "Night, luv, take care."

"You too, Ron.  Good night."

They parted ways, Ron to his bed, and Hermione stayed put in her chair.

_11:45 pm_

In the dark seclusion provided by his bed curtains Harry pulled on his robes over his clothes.  As stealthily as he could he slipped from the bed and snagged his invisibility cloak, making his way to the door of the 7th year doors.  Pausing by it, he surveyed the room one last time.  Everything was still, only Neville's quiet snores breaking up the silence.  He quickly exited, not noticing the curtains on Ron's bed billow for a moment, then fall still.

Harry crept down the stairs and headed for the exit, swirling his cloak about his shoulder as he went.  By the time he had reached the portrait, he had completely disappeared.  Not knowing he was in close pursuit by two invisible stalkers.  

Now, the problem with an invisibility potion is that it only turns a person invisible.  Not there clothes.  Both Ron and Hermione made this unfortunate discovery thankfully before they left, but it caused for no little embarrassment, even though no one could see their nakedness.  Hermione could've smacked herself for not realizing this before hand, but they had no time.  Right after Harry Ron came down the stairs, bare feet padding against the stone.  He made his way to Hermione's chair and tried to find her as the portrait swung closed.  He was momentarily startled by the sight of the map floating in air and Hermione's voice coming from thin air.

"Ron," she whispered, "we can't use the map!  It'll be seen.  Here, take my hand, and we'll go."

"Right then.  We'll just have to keep an ear out then.  And um…er…don't walk to close, k?"  Even though she couldn't see him, 'Mione could practically feel the heat of his blush.  Her own probably rivaled it.

"Here, let's go."  She offered up her hand, still holding the map.  With a little fumbling, Ron grasped it and she let go of the map, the little dot that was Harry heading to the Head Boy's quarters.  (AN: In this, the Head Boy and Girl don't share a common room.  Just the way it works, so don't flay me over it.)  Quickly whispering the code to wipe it clean then headed to the portrait and left as well.

The Fat Lady shook her head as for the second time she was opened by invisible forces then closed.  She grumbled to herself over lost sleep and settled back down again, hoping that was it for the night.  

Because of his invisibility cloak, Harry felt no true need to be deathly silent as he made his way to Draco's rooms.  Consequently, he made just enough noise that those following him were able to keep up without overtaking him.  In no time at all, all had arrived at the Portrait guarding Draco's room.  A large golden dragon was the occupant of this portrait.  It blinked sleepily as Harry softly knocked on his frame.  Ron and 'Mione stayed as close as they dared to the portrait, not knowing exactly where Harry was.

At the sound of the soft knock, Draco smiled and went to open it.  Looking out, he saw nothing.

"Potter?"

"Here."  Harry lifted the cloak from his head, so that he could be identified.  

"Nobody under that with you then?"  Draco stepped out slightly, and looked up and down the hall.

"No, just me, like you asked."  Harry stripped the cloak from his shoulders, making his way into the room.  Ron and 'Mione were quick to follow behind him before he could close the door.  They breathed a silent sigh of relief, as they were not caught.  Harry turned to face Draco.  "So, what did you want to see me about anyways?"

A suggestive smile quirked on the shorter boys lips as he used his wand to put a locking charm on the door, and a silencing spell on the room.  "I think you already know what I want, Harry."  He stalked gracefully over to the dark haired boy, one slim pale hand reaching up to cup his cheek before sliding down to his shoulder, tugging him closer.  He leaned forward, pink lips ghosting near Harry's ear.  "Did they follow?"

Imperceptibly Harry nodded, a small smile tugging at his lips.  His own strong hand came up to tangle in Draco's fine hair, pulling his head from his ear so he could capture those lips in a kiss of his own.

Now, when Ron and 'Mione followed Harry, they had expected _anything_ but _this._  To say they were surprised was an understatement.  They were astonished.  Their innocent Harry, came here to SNOG MALFOY?  And he knew about it in advance?  Their world had been turned upside down, and there was no way they could get out of this, without announcing their presence to the kissing couple.  Both of them desperately prayed that it would go no further then a simple snog.  They were to be disappointed.  

Harry caressed those warm silken lips with his own, swiping the tip of his tongue across their seam, begging entrance.  Draco complied, deepening the kiss, both dueling for dominance with caress of tongue or nibble of teeth.  Harry sighed as he tasted the spice of Draco's mouth; he had missed this over the summer.  Wandering hands crossed over the plains of both young men, eliciting gasps from both, Draco arching up into the inviting warmth in front of him, surrounding him.  His movement brought an answering groan from Harry, his aching arousal grinding into his lovers.

If the ground had opened before them and swallowed them whole, Ron and 'Mione couldn't have been more grateful.  More then ever, as they watched the clothes coming off, they wished they had never decided to follow their friend.  Some things are just not worth knowing.  Both slid to the floor, hiding flaming faces in their knees, but nothing could block out the passionate moans from their ears.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~(NC-17 part her will be posted at my yahoo group. ^_^~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Harry and Draco lay entwined together, sated and sleepy in the afterglow of their exertions.  Smirking slightly at his lover, the dark haired young man propped himself up on an elbow.  Emerald eyes twinkling, he scanned the room.  Both Ron and Hermione were getting desperate- they wanted out, and now.  Both were suffering from the after-affects of the passionate display they had seen.  But they way Harry was looking around did not bode well for either of them, no indeed.

Clearing his throat delicately, Harry spoke as if to the empty air.  "Now do you see why I asked you not to follow me?"

Strangled squeaks were his only answer.

"I only hope that we taught you two a lesson.  As I told you before, I think I can handle myself well enough."  He was interrupted by Draco's chuckles.

"You can handle more then just yourself, luv."  He suffered himself a poke in the ribs.  "Hey!  Might as well let 'em go, I'm sure they won't be following you anymore…"  He winked at where he supposed the two eavesdroppers were, unmindful of the sheets that had dropped down to his waist.

Sounds of frantic scuffling could be heard heading towards the rooms only exit, which was unlocked by a wave of Harry's wand.  It was opened, then slammed closed, and running feet could be heard echoing down the hallway, and perhaps, a scream?  The two young men took one look at each other and collapsed into helpless laughter.

Leaning against his lover's chest as they lay back down again Draco wiped the tears from his eyes.  "You know, Harry, they aren't going to believe that innocent act of yours anymore."

"Eh.  As if I could be _that _innocent after living with Sirius.  So what.  It was worth it.  Too bad we couldn't see their faces."

"I'm sure you will tomorrow.  And don't forget, the rest of the schools too."

"So we're going to do it then?"

"Oh yeah.  Just imagine the reaction when the schools greatest rivals come waltzing into the great hall, arm in arm."

"I can't wait to see Snape.  That alone will be worth it."  Harry let out a jaw-cracking yawn as he finished, and pulled Draco in close to his chest, spooning the smaller blonde close to him.  Draco snuggled back into the proffered warmth and sighed.

"Night, love."

"Love you too, Drac.  Night."

And so the castle slept in peaceful dreams, unaware of the shock that would greet it on the morrow, that would make women swoon, and great men tremble.

~_Fin~_


	2. chapter 2

Author: Gryphnwng

Title: Gryphon Baiting

Rating: R (NC-17 at my yahoo group and adultfanfiction)

Status: Work-in-progress

Pairing: Harry/Draco, some mentions of others.

Note:  This is **SLASH!**  Meaning male/male pairing.  If you don't like, I'm not forcing your eyes to this page to read.  I've had enough readers ask for this pairing in my Prophesy of the Serpent story that I decided to write a short, one shot, no plot included fluff piece to appease them.  At least, that was what it was supposed to be.  Now, it's turning into a story in it's own right, with a plot!  So help me, how do I get into these messes??  Well, I hope yall enjoy!  On a side note, I can't believe I called Ron being the keeper, and it did happen in the book! *Grins insanely* Too bad not many of my other predictions came true. *Pouts* This is definitely an AU now.

Summery:  7th year ficlet- Ron and Hermione are worried about Harry, and his still seeming innocence to the way the world works.  Worried for his safety, they follow him to a midnight rendezvous with Draco, and get an eyeful.  

When Ron and 'Mione had followed Harry that night, the last thing they had expected to see was the display that they had bore witness too.  For nearly an hour they watched helplessly as Harry and Draco expressed their love for each other in the most physical way possibly.  Worse, though, was the way that display had affected them.  

While neither of the two were homosexual, they found themselves responding to the blatant sexuality displayed before them.  When they had first become trapped in the room with the lustful Harry and Draco, they had stayed relatively near each other, so as not to lose contact with their invisible partner.  As the evening progressed, they both started scooting farther away from each other, sure that the other wasn't being affected at all.  For all that Hermione and Ron had been dating one another steadily for over a year now, they had yet to get past second base with each other.  Now they were getting an eyeful of the basic mechanics of sex and were frankly, aroused.  Neither knew quite what to do with themselves.  So they decided, on their own, to simply just move away from the other and just wait it out.

Ron sat against the wall, slowly but surely getting more flushed and hard as he watched.  The sounds the two produced didn't help much either.  He couldn't tear his eyes away from Harry and Draco.  Almost without knowing his own hand crept downwards to caress his own growing erection.  He continued to watch, his hand stroking and squeezing his member, the movements becoming more frenzied as the bed-show continued.

Hermione swallowed nervously and scooted a bit farther away from where she thought Ron sat.  While academically she knew what she was seeing was perfectly possible, it was something she had never truly thought on before.  It certainly wasn't something you could read about in a book!  At least, not the type of books she usually read.  (She needs to read more slash…;-) )  Nothing she had read in her biology books had ever described this feeling that seemed centered in the pit of her belly.  A particularly deep groan made her forget any thought of a book as her own arousal made itself known.

When all was said and done, and hearts had ceased racing Ron and Hermione sat sprawled against the wall, flushed and deeply embarrassed.  Neither was a voyeur by nature, and their own reactions to their peeping had took them by surprise.  It got worse though when first Draco, then Harry addressed them.  They had been set up!  Both squeaked and ran for the door as soon as it unlocked.  Since the time limit on the potion would soon wear off they ran as fast as they could through the halls of the school, Ron giving a brief scream of utter embarrassment.  By the time they made it to the portrait and got through, they only had a few minutes left to get clothed.  Both were too shamed to speak to the other and separated silently and headed to their respective rooms.

_~Next morning, breakfast.~_

The Great Hall was crowded that morning with students eager to get a bite and pick up their class schedules.  The students all were chatting about their summers, new classes, and all the usual gossip.  At the Gryffindor table things were a little more subdued among the older years.  They were all waiting with baited breath for Ron and Hermione to show.  As they were Harry's best friends, they were sure to know what happened that previous night.  The older Gryffindors were to be disappointed though.  When Ron and Hermione finally made it to breakfast, neither one was talking.  In fact, when asked about the previous night they uncharacteristically blushed and stuttered, then clamed up.  The others had no idea what to make of this behavior until Seamus suddenly hit upon an idea.

"I know!  They forgot to talk to Harry 'cause they were shagging in 'Mione's rooms!"

Exclamations of disbelief followed that statement, until they noticed that the duo's blushes were, if possible, even brighter then they previously were.

Seamus grinned, and reached out to ruffle Hermione's hair, and clap Ron on the back.  "I knew it!  I woke up late last night, and you weren't in bed!  It's about time, you too.  Congrats!"

His announcement was followed by a round of good-natured teasing and joking, though both Ron and Hermione denied having slept together.  If only they knew.

Like the previous night an unnatural hush fell upon the Great Hall.  Slowly the zone of silence spread from its epicenter at the entrance doors, through the various houses, the teacher's tables until it hit the Gryffindors.  Seamus and the others slowly stopped their teasing, and looked towards the entrance.  Ron and Hermione, perhaps figuring what they would see, hid their heads in their arms.

Framed in the archway, arm and arm, stood probably the schools greatest rivals ever.  Draco Malfoy, Slytherin, and Harry Potter, Gryffindor, slowly surveyed the crowd of jaw-dropped students and teachers.  Harry had his arm draped around the blonde's shoulders, while Draco had his arm wrapped tightly around the Gryffindors waist.  They paused in the entrance, savoring the scene they made, before slowly sauntering in together towards the Gryffindor table.  Amid the shocked silence they sat down next to each other, across from Ron and Hermione.  Both wore identical smirks.  The silence was finally broken by Harry who, with another smirk stood and cleared his throat.

"What's the matter?  You all act like you've never seen a gay couple before…" Draco snorted and pulled Harry back down to his seat and started filling his plate with food. 

"Hey, give 'em time luv.  I'm sure they've seen enough gay couples, Finnegan there made sure of that.  It's us in particular that surprises them.  Now eat up!  You're too skinny."

"Hmm, you could be right.  And I'm not skinny!  You weren't complaining last night!"  Nonetheless, Harry dug into his plate, grinning when he heard Ron and Hermione whimper from where they were hiding in their arms.  Slowly the sound returned to the Hall as people began speculating on the show they had witnessed.  

The Gryffindors were still in shock and wondered what had happened to their Harry.  Surely he couldn't be serious and actually dating Malfoy?  It was Dean who finally dared to break the silence.

"Um, Harry?  How did this, I mean, you and Malfoy?"  Dean could barely form a complete sentence so great was his shock.

Harry exchanged a glance with his boyfriend.  Draco nodded, and Harry turned back to Dean.  "Well, it's a long story.  Do you guys think you can wait until tonight?  I promise we'll tell you all about it then, k?  I must say though, it was rather fun pretending to be so innocent though.  It was rather funny!"  Draco rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Huh.  Well, as much fun as I'm having, I really must be off to class luv.  I'll see you in potions, right?"  Draco leaned over and gave Harry a lingering kiss.

"Yeah, see you then, Drac."  The rest of the table blinked, and then started scrambling for their books and packs.  In the shock of discovery, they had completely forgotten about classes!

The rest of the day seemed to move by very slowly for the Gryffindors.  No matter how they pestered Harry, he would not tell them one word about how he and Draco had gotten together.  It had made potions especially difficult, as they could not stop whispering speculations to each other.  Since the defeat of Voldemort Professor Snape had been more or less equal in his harshness on his students, he would not tolerate talking in his class.  Gryffindor managed to lose points as though it was still their 5th year.  It didn't help that Harry and Draco were working together on their potion.  The objects of all the gossip were standing right in front of everyone!  

Snape as well wondered how on earth Draco had managed to bag Potter.  More, he wondered why he even bothered!  He personally saw nothing special in the Gryffindor.  Surely Draco could have done much better then Potter.  Someone who was more distinguished, who was more experienced in the world…  (AN hmmmm…jealousy perhaps? Lol)  

Finally night arrived and the promised recital of how the relationship began was close at hand.  The Gryffindor common room was packed full to bursting with the all the Gryffindors, and a few guests from other houses.  Harry and Draco had center stage, sharing an armchair in front of the fire.  Draco had curled up in Harry's lap, his head tucked under his chin.  Harry circled his arms around the blonde possessively and cleared his throat, eyeing the hushed crowd. 

"So, you would all like to here out story, is that it?"

Various exclamations followed his statement, stating their positive answer.  Harry nodded and continued.

"Well, like I said, it is a long story, so are you sure?"

This time his ears were nearly deafened by the chorus of yes's that followed.

"Well, all right then.  It starts in the middle of summer, just after 5th year.  Me and my Godfather Sirius were on vacation…"

AN:  Ok, there you go.  Next chapter.  Happy?  This was only supposed to be a one-shot! Lol.  Anywho, the story is only going to take a few chapters I think. This isn't going to be a long story overall.  I hope you all enjoy this.  Questions?  Comments?  Concerns?  I love to here 'em!  Just drop a review! *grins*  Ummm…does anyone want an mpreg?  I might work that in if possible…might make the story longer too…lol.  Thank yall for reading!  I love my reviewers!!

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	3. chapter 3

Author: Gryphnwng

Title: Gryphon Baiting

Rating: R (NC-17 at my yahoo group and adultfanfiction.net)

Status: Work-in-progress

Pairing: Harry/Draco, some mentions of others.

Note:  This is **SLASH!**  Meaning male/male pairing.  If you don't like, I'm not forcing your eyes to this page to read.  I've had enough readers ask for this pairing in my Prophesy of the Serpent story that I decided to write a short, one shot, no plot included fluff piece to appease them.  At least, that was what it was supposed to be.  Now, it's turning into a story in it's own right, with a plot!  So help me, how do I get into these messes??  Well, I hope yall enjoy!  

Summery:  7th year AU ficlet- Ron and Hermione are worried about Harry, and his still seeming innocence to the way the world works.  Worried for his safety, they follow him to a midnight rendezvous with Draco, and get an eyeful.  

Archive:  Please do!  Ask for permission first though ^_^

Chapter 3: The Beginning of a Good Thing

_"So, you would all like to here our story, is that it?"_

_Various exclamations followed his statement, stating their positive answer.  Harry nodded and continued._

_"Well, like I said, it is a long story, so are you sure?"_

_This time his ears were nearly deafened by the chorus of yes's that followed._

_"Well, all right then.  It starts in the middle of summer, just after 5th year.  Me and my Godfather Sirius were on vacation…"_

The hot mid-day sun beat down mercilessly upon the bronzed bodies lined up along the beach.  Harry stood in the hot sand with feet shifting to keep from burning and dropped his towel to the ground.  He sighed in appreciation as he looked out over the beautiful blue ocean, Sirius not far behind him.  Grinning, he looked over to Sirius who was haphazardly laying his towel down as well, his gaze fixed outward towards the ocean.

"Wow, so beautiful, eh Sirius?  Thank for taking me here!"

Sirius nodded, his own gaze fixed, not on the ocean, but a couple of bronzed beauties bathing in it.  "Oh yeah, really gorgeous…Especially that Brunette in the surf over there…"  Harry followed his line of site to the mentioned brunette and laughed, shaking his head.

"I was talking about the ocean, Siri.  Not the handsome hunks bathing in it."  He jokingly punched his Godfather in the arm.  "Help me set this stuff up, k?  Or are you to busy?"

Tearing his eyes away from his intended prey he ruffled Harry's hair.  "Sure kid.  I'll just have to catch up with him later."  Grinning, he threw Harry a wink.  Harry merely rolled his eyes and set to arranging their towels.  Though, he had to admit there were some tempting specimens of male hunkyness on that beach.  So far it had been an interesting vacation with Sirius.  All through his first four years at Hogwarts he had been far to busy learning and trying to stay alive to even think about the other students as anything other then friends.  Or enemies.  So it came as no little surprise that all that suppressed teenaged hormones would come out with a vengeance once his focus turned from staying alive and defeating Voldemort to a more normal lifestyle.

The realization that he was gay was no gradual understanding either.  He had been in the quidditch locker room after their last match against Ravenclaw.  They had won, giving them the quidditch cup for that year.  The locker room was getting quite boisterous with the boys indulging in a lot of horseplay.  Those in the showers found themselves being treated to thwacked bottoms by towel wielding teammates.  One of the bars of soap had been pressed into service as an impromptu quaffle.  In the midst of the yelling and revelry, Harry found himself admiring the rather nude form of Fred Weasley.  Fred was ducking in and out of the showers with the quaffle soap, playing with his twin and Ron.  Harry had been talking with the reserve seeker when his eyes had caught sight of Fred.  

_~Flashback~_  __

_Harry laughed at Sean's comment on the impromptu quaffle game with the soap, his eyes drifting over to where the other boys were playing it.  At once he was riveted to the sight of Fred Weasley.  His ginger hair clung to his forehead, damp from both the shower water and the steam filling the locker room.  Lower down, as well, it glistened with miniscule drops.  Fred currently was holding the soap quaffle over his head, his profile turned slightly in Harry's direction, and laughing as he and Ron kept it from George.  That entitled Harry to a full view of his quidditch toned body.  Harry let his eyes rove over the boy's ginger-haired chest, down his abdomen, to his nearly erect cock, bouncing with every movement he made… It suddenly hit Harry like a tone of bricks._

_'Holy fuck, I'm GAY!!'  _

_He tore his eyes away from the site, a completely poll-axed look on his face.  Thankfully he hadn't said that aloud, or everyone would have started teasing him unmercifully about it.  Being gay at least was no big deal in the Wizarding world thankfully.  Still, it would have been highly embarrassing, as the reason for his shouted remark would have been found out.  It took Sean snapping his fingers in his face to wake him up from his trance.  The third year was curious as to why his idle had that expression on his face, and why he had suddenly zoned out._

_"Uh, Harry?  You in there, mate?"_

_"Huh, what? OH!  Sean… yeah.  Sorry 'bout that."  Harry tried to think of something quick.  "I guess I just realized how hungry I was, didn't mean to zone out on ya.  So, what were we talking about?"  He inwardly winced at how lame that had sounded, but Sean seemed to have bought it._

_With this life changing epiphany he suddenly saw that he was in a room full of naked or near-naked young men.  His cock made itself know with a twitch of interest, and hurriedly Harry got changed into his clothes, hiding his traitorous prick.  He offered to make the Hogsmeade trip for the party food up in the tower, using that for his excuse to leave._

_The last few weeks of school were torture with Harry constantly being beleaguered by girls he had no interest in, and him wanting to try a relationship with a fellow wizard but having no idea how to go about it.  Thus, his reputation as shy, innocent, and hard-to-get began. _

_~End Flashback~_

The rest of that afternoon Harry spent horsing around with Sirius in the water, comparing notes on some of the cute guys the saw, and of course, Sirius pursuing his latest object of interest.  All in all, it had been a good day for both, even if Sirius finally discovered that his brunette wasn't gay in the slightest, and was already married.  Harry was still snickering about it several hours later back in the hotel room, much to Sirius's embarrassment.  His cheek still smarted slightly from where the guys wife had bitch slapped him.

Harry's voice was muffled as he pulled an emerald colored silk shirt over his head.  "You see, Siri, not every male in this place is gay.  I told you not to go after him.  Now see what you get for not listening to me?"  He snorted with laughter as he headed over to the full-length mirror to check out his appearance.  Just enough gel in his hair to give it a look like it was purposely messy, black slacks, green silk shirt, damn, he was hot.  He grinned to his image in the mirror.

He looked over his shoulder as Sirius' image appeared next to him.  "You don't have to keep rubbing it in you know.  At least I don't about that one blonde bloke back in Venice…?"  Sirius smirked when he saw his Godson's mouth snap closed and a slight blush passed over his cheeks.  

"Well, I like blondes!  And at least _he_ wasn't married!"  Lame defense, he knew, but what else could he say?  The guy was honestly built like an Adonis!

"No, he wasn't married.  But, he _did_ have a girlfriend, as I recall?"  Sirius grinned as he straightened his tie in the mirror.  "Damn Muggle mirrors, I keep expecting it to talk back!"

"You only miss all the wolf whistles and compliments they give you." 

"Oh, like you don't?"

"Heh, I'm not the vain one here, oh Sirius."

Sirius got an evil glint in his eyes before grabbing Harry around the neck and raised his fist in a threatening noogie position.  "Care to bet on that, my dear Godson?"

Harry tried to squirm away from Sirius' grasp, yelping and yelling.  "Noooo! Let me go, you mangy mutt!"  He wriggled free finally and turned to the mirror, checking for any damage.  Sirius doubled over in laughter.

"Not vain, eh?  Riiiiiiiight…."  Harry merely glared at Sirius from the mirror before laughing as well.

"Well, maybe a little…But I learned it from the master!"  Sirius rolled his eyes and grabbed his jacket, walking to their hotel room door.

"Perhaps.  Well, Romeo, if we want to make our reservations on time, let's get moving."

As the restaurant wasn't a far walk from their hotel, they decided to walk.  The night was gorgeous, perfect weather for walking.  Though they day had been quite hot, a cool breeze blew in from over the ocean that evening, cooling the city down.  Not a cloud marred the sky, so all the stars shown brilliantly.  Harry and Sirius made quite a sight as they walked down the boulevard.  They got many admiring glances from the women they passed, as well as a few men.  Most of the men, though, gave them jealous glares as the women they were walking with gave Harry and Sirius appraising glances.  Both were in silk shirts, Sirius's being a sapphire blue, and black slacks.  They were both quite tall, with thick black hair, with Sirius's in a ponytail, and very good-looking.  And they both knew that little fact as well.

That night they were dining in a well-known restaurant called the Marquis de Lafayette.  It was known all along the Riviera for its wonderful cuisine.  It was also quite expensive, but they could easily afford it.  Both Sirius and Harry had received money from the MoM for their work against Voldemort, and Sirius had also received his estates back as well as a recompense for being put into Azkaban for 13 years.  Together with the Potter family fortune, they were the most eligible bachelors in the Wizarding world.  It was for partly this reason that Harry and Sirius had decided to take their vacation in the Muggle world.  There, they were merely two rich young men.  Not famous heroes.  Bloody reporters got very annoying after awhile.

They were greeted by a uniformed host at the entrance of the restaurant, and were immediately taken to their table.  It was a nice one, next to the dolphin fountain in the center of the establishment.  It was partially hidden from the view of the other diners by exotic potted plants.  It was the perfect way to end their last night in the Riviera.  Harry was just starting to consult his menu when their waiter for that evening approached their table to take their drink orders.  Harry glanced up at the young man briefly then back to his menu.  He blinked.  He then whipped his head back again to look at the man so fast he nearly got whiplash.

Pale blonde hair.

Grey eyes. 

Pale, pointed features.

Slim build.

Equally startled expression. 

"Malfoy??"

"Potter??"

"What are you doing here?"  Both young men exclaimed at the same time.

Sirius glanced between the two young men, a slightly bemused expression on his face.  "Well, that was unexpected…"

TBC…

Yes, I'm evil.  I happen to like cliffhangers. ^_^  Well, I would like to thank you lovely people who reviewed, I luv ya!  Stay tuned till next time, it should be fun!  Don't worry slash fans, more coming soon.  Sirius might even get some!  

Thanks to: At AFF.net-  Tia, Anon, YaoiBoyDemonLover, Mikochef22, cutie_Draco (I thought so too!) Raija, Ebon Wings, Anata (I will ;-) ), demngrl (there will be, just not for another 2 chapters possibly), Takaro, Aranel (lol, I do that all the time), Aneesa (I LOVE you story!  And your page **winks**  thanks for the review, I appreciate it muchly ^^), Shorty.     

At FF.net- The-Queen-Of-Fluff, lorie, karana, Xirleb70 (luv yall tpp ;-) 0, Lady Fire eyes, Kimi the Kemlie (I hope you didn't get into trouble J), Draccy (I'd like to read some of what you wrote, thanks for the compliment ^_^),  unknown.

 I love you all, thank you so much!  Your reviews give me warm fuzzies J


	4. Chapter 4

Author: Gryphnwng

Title: Gryphon Baiting

Rating: R (NC-17 at my yahoo group and adultfanfiction.net)

Status: Work-in-progress

Pairing: Harry/Draco, some mentions of others.

Note:  This is **SLASH!**  Meaning male/male pairing.  If you don't like, I'm not forcing your eyes to this page to read.  I've had enough readers ask for this pairing in my Prophesy of the Serpent story that I decided to write a short, one shot, no plot included fluff piece to appease them.  At least, that was what it was supposed to be.  Now, it's turning into a story in it's own right, with a plot!  So help me, how do I get into these messes??  Well, I hope yall enjoy!  Hmmm…now we get to the beginning of the romance…heh heh heh…. But who to give Sirius to? Ah well. ^_^

Summery:  7th year AU ficlet- Ron and Hermione are worried about Harry, and his still seeming innocence to the way the world works.  Worried for his safety, they follow him to a midnight rendezvous with Draco, and get an eyeful.  

Archive:  Please do!  Ask for permission first though ^_^

Chapter 4

~Previously 

_"What are you doing here?"  Both young men exclaimed at the same time._

Sirius glanced between the two young men, a slightly bemused expression on his face.  "Well, that was unexpected…"~

~Back in the common room~ 

The group of Gryffindors gathered around where Harry and Draco sat laughed, especially since Harry and Draco mimicked the expressions they wore that night.  Some unknown from the back of the crowd crowed out in amazement, "Draco Malfoy, working??  I never thought those two phrases would ever be in the same sentence!"

Draco rolled his eyes and gave a theatrical sigh.  "Neither had I!  Of course, it was all my fathers fault, ya know…"

~Back to story~

~Draco POV~

Ever since the end of fifth year and the fall of Voldemort, my life has been horrible.  Even though I was fighting on Dumbledore's side, the MoM say fit to confiscate all of the Malfoy's holdings and monies.  Which left me without home or income.  Figures.  Damned either way I suppose.  If I had not turned my back on my father, and became a Death Eater like him, I'd be a zombie in Azkaban like him.  So there I was, end of term, and no home to go to.  What meager belongings I was allowed to keep, after they were thoroughly searched of course, I packed up and headed off into the Big scary world on my own.  

Wisely, I had my own bank vault at Gringotts, which held enough for my last few years of tuition at Hogwarts, but precious little else.  If I wanted to eat and have shelter, I needed a job.  There were few places in England that would have me however, all thanks to my father.  Eventually, down to my last few galleons, I found myself in the French Riviera.  It was there I finally found a position; a waiter in an upscale establishment that I remember having dined at once before.  Working wasn't quite as bad as I had thought it would be.  And since it was such an expensive place, I got great tips.  Enough that I was able to get a small flat, and start saving up some money.  It was a Muggle restaurant though, so I had to open an account with a Muggle bank.  That was a bit nerve-wracking to tell you the truth.  I mean, honestly?  What's to stop a couple of determined thieves from stealing your money?  There isn't any magic or dragons or greedy goblins guarding it! 

Still, it seemed to do all right.  My first day off after my first paycheck I spent trying to exchange the damn thing for actual money, then looking for the French equivalent of Diagon Alley.  I still needed to buy supplies for the coming school term, as well as some new clothes.  It was quite depressing though, having so little money.  I actually had to get some items from the second hand stores.  After that, I vowed never to make fun of the Weasley family again.  At least, not as much.  I was, after all, still a Malfoy, however impoverished.  

The next few weeks fell into a predictable routine.  Wake, have a quick meal, dress, and head to work.  Work my shift, and more if covering for others.  Eat my dinner in the kitchen, go home, and fall into bed exhausted.  Wake, repeat.  Though the routine was the same, the people I served made each day unique.  It was hard at first, when faced with a rude diner, not to snap back at them.  I needed the job to badly to be kicked out for rude behavior.  It became easier though, with practice.  Only once did I crack, but I had a good reason.  It was my second week serving, and a large group of businessmen were in from a conference.  The table I had from that group consisted of four mid-aged men dressed perhaps a bit better then the rest.  I suspect that they were the higher-ups.  I was taking their orders when the first incident happened.  One of them had the nerve to run his hand up along the back of my thigh!  Needless to say, I was quite shocked and affronted.  It would have been one thing if he had been young and attractive, but, eww!  He was fat, old, and in desperate need of new deodorant!  Unfortunately they were in one of the more secluded areas of the restaurant, and I would not be able to do anything in retribution.  If the manager had seen, it would have been permissible, and they would have been kicked out.  They seemed to know this fact too, as the others at the table smirked when I jerked back from the groper.

I knew my lips were twisting back in a snarl, though I tried hard to keep that from being shown.  The man laughed and decided to taunt me.  

"Now boy, it would be in your best interest to behave, or I'll have you out on your ear, hear me?"  What could I do but force myself to nod.  I needed this job.  But, with an inward sneer, I promised myself that it wouldn't be me who found themselves out on their ear _this _night!  Oh no, I wasn't a Slytherin for nothing!

After taking the rest of their dinner orders, and enduring more of their disgusting hands on my sacred person, I went to the kitchens.  First, to drop off the orders with the cooks, and then to see my manager.  Lucky for me, we had both hit if off when I first started working there.  Of course, he wouldn't take my word on just my say-so, but he was willing to play the part of the spy.  The rest of the night turned out quite funny.  Jean (my manager) set up station where he could observe the gentleman (add sarcasm here) but they couldn't see him.  I delivered the main course to that particular table, and they responded with their usual lack of manners.  Only this time, it was worse.  I was pulled into the lap of one of them, and was propositioned.  I was to be the desert, take out of course.  I would be recompensed of course.  What they hell did they think I was?  A French whore??  Needless to say, the manager saw it all, as well as the threats to keep quiet or they'd have me fired.  He came charging in and had them thrown out so fast their bums must have been on fire!  He told the rest of their group, and judging by their expressions, there would be new management come the morning.  All in all, a good night.  Especially as I got paid some extra for having to endure sexual harassment!

That little episode had happened nearly a week and a half ago.  Luckily, nothing like that had happened again, though I did find myself on the receiving end of some innocent flirting.  I mean, who can blame them?  I am rather hot.

~Draco POV, 3rd person~

That night was shaping up to be another busy night, and he had already worked a shift covering the luncheon rush.  Draco's mantra as he busily worked was a countdown of the hours until he was free.  He was currently at '2 more hours, just two damn more hours until freedom' when he was asked to cover another table for a fellow waiter who came down sick.  Everyone had to take on a few more tables because of this, and Draco could only thank Merlin that he had only the extra one.  Ducking past the front desk he grabbed a new pad and scribbled the table number on it, and headed off to get their drink orders.

They must have been quite rich, or famous, as they had one of the best tables in the house.  Coming from the angle that he did, he could only see one of the two men seated, but he was HOT.  Long black hair, deep blue eyes, and expensive tailor made clothing.  Draco thought he almost looked familiar, but shrugged it off.  His companion was black haired as well, but that was about all Draco could see.  Smoothing his face into a vapid smile, he was about to rattle off that nights drinks specials when he stopped mid-sentence.  He'd finally gotten a good look at the young man in front of him.

Tousled black hair.

Piercing emerald green eyes.

Devil-May-Care smile.

Lightning bolt scar on forehead.

"Malfoy??"

"Potter??"

Well, that clinched it.  His life was officially ruined.  By the time he got back to school, they'd all know that a Malfoy had been working as a menial all summer, thanks to mister Golden Boy himself.

~End POV's~

Beyond that brief exclamation, neither one spoke until Sirius cleared his throat and took the burden of breaking the silence.

"Well, that was unexpected."

Both boys whipped their heads around and stared at the man.  Harry knew for sure he'd have a stiff neck in the morning.  Sirius watched them both, a slightly amused smile on his face.

"What?  It was.  I for one never expected to meet someone I knew on this trip, and I know for sure you hadn't either Harry.  Much less you, Mister Malfoy."

Draco scowled; his customary sneer trying to make it's way onto his face as he was once more faced with his childhood archrival.  About ready to come out with one of his famous retorts, he was halted dead in his tracks by Potters rather confused voice.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?  Why aren't you at home enjoying the summer hols?"

Draco blinked, which effectively ruined his sneer, before recovering and laying down the cold hard facts.

"What home, Potter?  The precious ministry took everything away on account of my father.  Our manor, our money, everything!  It didn't seem to matter to them that they left me high and dry, even though I fought for them, _against _my father!  If it weren't for the fact that I've had my own separate account at Gringotts, I'd have nothing!  As it is, I suppose I'm lucky thy left me that much!"  He had tried to remain calm, but his voice wouldn't comply, and by the end of his speech he was almost yelling this at poor confused Potter.  

This wasn't good, as it had attracted the attention of several other patrons, as well as the Manager, Jean.  He came running to find out what the disturbance was, and sighed when he found his favorite waiter Draco in the middle of it.  He could only hope it wasn't like last time.  Approaching the table he clasped his hands in front of his chest and enquired if there was a problem.  Mentally he braced himself for the accusations to start flying.

He was quite surprised when that hadn't happened though.  The younger of the two gentleman seated instead explained in a calm voice what had happened.

Harry was startled, and dismayed when he heard what had happened to Draco.  Sure, they guy had been an utter prat in the past, but still!  No one deserved to have that happen to him.  Harry took a good look at his former adversary, and was surprised by what he had seen.  Perhaps due to the tough times he'd been living through, he had become slimmer.  His face had lost whatever softness it may have once held, exposing the delicate, elfin features more prominently.  Two spots of color stained his cheeks, whether from embarrassment or anger Harry wasn't sure.  

When the manager came around to ask about the disturbance Harry smoothly interceded.

"No, everything is fine, thank you.  I was merely surprised to see a schoolmate of mine working here, see.  We both come from very wealthy families, so you can imagine my surprise.  Draco was just telling us of how misfortune had struck his family after we left for summer hols."  He shot a warning glare at Draco to keep his mouth shut, as it looked like the blonde was about to protest.  He subsided, almost pouting, letting Harry continue.

"I'm sorry if we had gotten a little emotional, but we both had felt strongly about his parents, and I was startled to here of what had happened."  Harry inwardly rolled his eyes.  'Yeah, felt strongly all right.  Hated Lucius near as much as ol' Voldie.'

Jean nodded, looking at Draco.  "Ah, I see.  Is that so Draco?  I had wondered what had brought you to us.  In that case, I do hope you enjoy your dinner, Masseurs.  Draco, carry on."  He left, feeling no little relief at not having to deal with irate diners, and a bit of sorrow for the misfortune of the young man.  That was soon forgotten though as the crisis in the kitchen needed his dealing with. 

Draco watched his boss leave before turning to Potter and hissing in a cold voice.  "I don't need your pity, Potter.  I especially don't need your help.  What makes you think that…"

He was cute off mid-tirade by an equally pissed Harry.  "Hey, don't bite my head off!  I'm just keeping you from losing your job, is all!  And who said anything about pity?"

This might have continued in a similar vein if Sirius hadn't decided to cut in and bring things under control.  "Calm down, both of you.  We don't need a repeat of what just happened earlier.  Now, Draco, Harry didn't do that out of pity, and Harry, think of how Draco feels in this."  He nodded to Draco, giving a twisted half smile.  "No doubt he thinks you are going to ruin in rep at school by telling everyone you saw him working."

Both boys blinked then backed off slightly from the other, and watched Sirius, Draco wearily, Harry with curiosity.

Now, I think there may be a way that we can get this whole fiasco fixed.  You'll have to hang tight, though Draco, it may take all summer.

"What do you mean?"  Both Harry and Draco asked, both boys curiosity piqued.  

"I have an idea."

TBC….

Uh oh…Sirius has an idea, all tremble in fear!  Heh heh heh, it's a good on, I think, but then again, who knows?  Anywho, here is yet another chapter to what was once a one-shot.  I hope you're all pleased.  Thank you so much to all my lovely reviewers!  You are my life!  I think I may be taking a short hiatus from Prophesy to write this.  I'm kinda stuck on that story, oh well.  It will be finished though!  *Says this in a desperate chant in head*  Well, that's it for now, coming soon, the "IDEA", shared hotel rooms, and cute attorneys. ^_^

Reviews:

FF.net-

Zirleb70 (Whoa, dizzy now…@_@  thanks ^^), anonymousbystander (heh, so did I ;-) ), Silvrei, Blue Dream, NayNymic, Momma-dar (I updated quicker, see? ^_^),  Bandit-Lone-Wolf (hope that hand gets better ^_~;;)

AFF.net-

Aranel Turelie (wow…someone who likes cliffies?? *glomps the reviewer*  You da best!! Here's another.. ^^), animekid, mikocheff22, lizzypetsrus.

Remember, keep 'em coming!  I love to hear feedback, whether good, bad, or ugly.  Thanks for your time ^_^

~*~Gryphnwng~*~


	5. chapter5!

Author: Gryphnwng

Title: Gryphon Baiting

Rating: R (NC-17 at my yahoo group and adultfanfiction.net)

Status: Work-in-progress

Pairing: Harry/Draco, some mentions of others.

Note:  This is **SLASH!**  Meaning male/male pairing.  If you don't like, I'm not forcing your eyes to this page to read.  I've had enough readers ask for this pairing in my Prophesy of the Serpent story that I decided to write a short, one shot, no plot included fluff piece to appease them.  At least, that was what it was supposed to be.  Now, it's turning into a story in it's own right, with a plot!  So help me, how do I get into these messes??  Well, I hope yall enjoy!  The floodwaters have receded!!!  Actually, they've been gone for a few days.  I've just been waiting for the phones to come back so I could get online.  Dial-up sucks.  

Summery:  7th year AU ficlet- Ron and Hermione are worried about Harry, and his still seeming innocence to the way the world works.  Worried for his safety, they follow him to a midnight rendezvous with Draco, and get an eyeful.  

Archive:  Please do!  Ask for permission first though ^_^

Chapter 5:

A seriously serious idea for Sirius!  (wow…a title…dang…)

~Previous chapter

"Now, I think there may be a way that we can get this whole fiasco fixed.  You'll have to hang tight, though Draco, it may take all summer."

"What do you mean?"  Both Harry and Draco asked, both boys curiosity piqued.  

"I have an idea."~

~Gryffindor common room~

A stunned hush fell over the assembled crowd.  Draco, who had been narrating, stopped his version of the events in confusion.

"What did I say?  You're all zombies…"

Harry took pity on his blonde boyfriend and explained.  "It was the fact that Siri had an idea.  Doesn't happen all that often, you know.  It's kinda like Gryffindor legend.  Remi was the brain of the marauders my dad was the leader, and Pettigrew did the grunt work.  As much as I love my godfather, I must say all he contributed was his looks."

All the girls, and a few of the boys present all swooned or sighed, making calf eyes to thin air.  He may have not been the brightest bulb, but he was the prettiest.

Draco nodded in understanding.  "Ah.  That would explain what happened."  Both young men laughed, and Harry took up the thread of the story again.  After they had woken up the swooners, of course.

"So, there we were, in the middle of the fanciest restaurant in town when Siri gets an idea to help Draco."

~Back to story, Harry 3rd person~

Harry blinked.  Siri, his undeniably cute, though not quite bright, Godfather had an idea?  Boy, maybe he should rethink this whole vacation idea… Thoughts of staying at the burrow, surrounded by redheads, pranked sweets, Chudley Cannons paraphernalia, and smothering mothers quickly changed his mind.  His wayward thoughts were quickly brought back on track by his Godfathers next couple words.

"Harry, I'll have to leave you on your own for a bit until I get this done.  Draco, you can take my half of the reservations and stuff and go with Harry.  The way I figure it, you both could use the vacation."

His announcement was greeted by a stunned silence.  Siri made good use of this to quickly gloss over the specifications of his Idea.

"I've a, um, good _friend_ back home who's a layer, helped me get back all my stuff from the MoM.  The way I figure it, he can help me get your stuff back too, Draco.  But I need to see him in, well, in _person_, if you get my drift.  You two just hang tight here for a while, go do all the things I had booked, and just de-stress.  I'll take care of everything."

The implication of this was not lost on Harry.  This old friend of Siri's was probably a new love-interest that he wanted to shag.  Also, the words "I'll take care of everything" somehow weren't very comforting.  In fact, they sent cold chills up his spine. Looking at Draco, he saw that they did the same to him.  He was currently shuddering, and a bit blue around the gills.  Siri bouncing up interrupted further contemplation.

Having taken the further stunned silence for agreement he bounced up from his seat and put some money on the table.  With a grin splitting his face he backpedaled away from the table, calling as he went.  "Don't worry about your job, Draco, I've got everything covered!"  Harry gaped at his Godfather, barely able to utter his one feeble protest of "But!"

Sirius waved, and mouthed one word to his Godson.  "Blondes!"  Harry groaned and let his head fall onto the table with a loud thunk.  Perhaps if he got a concussion, it would all go away?  No such luck, all he ended up with was a headache.

Before Draco could pick up his fallen jaw to protest Sirius had gone off Merlin knows where, leaving alone the two young men.  In other words, they were doomed.  Two young men with a history of hexes between them were alone.  Alone on a world tour vacation.  With a considerable amount of money to spend.  And did we mention that they had some bad karma between them?  Indeed, this would be a summer to remember, if both young men came back alive and relatively unscathed that is.

~~~~~~~~

Sirius' grin could not have gotten any wider if it tried.  After risking life and limb in the chaos that was the restaurants kitchen, and being hit upon by most within, (including the scary looking overweight male covered in tattoos and greasy hair) he managed to find Draco's manager.  It took but a few minutes persuading, and some of the local currency to get him to go without the young man's help for the rest of the summer.  That token care of he apparated away as quickly as he could from the increasingly persistent scary greasy dishwashing male and back to England.  Mentally cackling and rubbing his hands he headed for the office of the lawyer who had been _so_ helpful last time. If all went well, he'd get Draco his inheritance back, and he'd get some back!  This was turning into a good summer indeed, even if it meant sacrificing quality time with Harry.

~~~~~~~~

The two young men were still in shock when Draco's manager came by the table to inform the blonde that he had enjoyed having him as an employee, and here was his pay in advance.  Draco spluttered, trying to force out a general denial of all that had happened but his manager waved away his protests with a smile.

"No, no, Draco, you are wasted here.  Go take care of your family business, I understand.  Come back again sometime when you've things settled, on the house."

Jean nodded again and left the table.  True, loosing one of his best servers was hard, but not critical.  Another would come along soon enough.  Thoughts of the young man were soon crowded out by the clamor demanding his attention elsewhere in his restaurant.

Draco felt his jaw snap shut on the last of his protests as there was no-one left to protest to, except for Potter.  Speaking of whom, was now grinning like a loon at the bemused and slightly irked face of his companion.  A former shadow of his old sneer tried to grace his lips, but it fell through rather badly, which led Potter off into a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?"  Draco snapped, tiring of the giggles."

"Your face, of course.  That was the sorriest sneer I ever saw in my life!"  Harry tried, really he did, but he couldn't keep his lips from twitching, and he started laughing again.  "You used to make sneering an art form."

Draco's own lips twitched slightly.  "I suppose I did, didn't I?  Well, Potter, forgive me if I haven't gotten quite up to standard just yet.  It has been a trying summer."  A genuine, albeit small, smile briefly graced the blondes lips before disappearing, though his eyes continued to hold some amusement."

"Of course.  Though mind you, I expect to see the real thing by the time school starts again.  Hogwarts just won't be the same without it.  It would be rather hard to keep up the whole rivalry thing, ya know."  Harry grinned, teasing Draco lightly.  In his heart though, he didn't really want to continue on with the ridiculous rivalry they had.  There really was no point to it after all, was there?

Draco nodded in turn. Agreeing, again smiling slightly at Potter's bantering.  He too, though, secretly wished to be done with the whole rivalry, though he'd be damned if he said so first!

As neither Harry nor Sirius had yet ordered their dinners when startled by the appearance of Draco, the two young men decided to stay at the restaurant for dinner.  Money was no issue, as Sirius had left plenty for Harry and Draco's use for the rest of the summer.  All they had to do was lay back and enjoy.  Which they managed to do quite well.  For two formal rivals who had hated each other, they got along remarkably well.  Draco refrained from mocking Harry's friends, and Harry replied in kind.  It was easier as their friends weren't there to egg the other on.  

Dessert proved to be a bit of a challenge for the estranged Malfoy Heir.  Potter had ordered some confection, which included several chocolate dipped strawberries on it.  Draco blinked as he watched the handsome brunette sensuously eat the chocolate drenched fruit, pink tongue darting out to lap up stray juices and chocolate from his lips.  Draco didn't know if Potter realized how it looked to others the way he ate those berries, but it was rather quite erotic.  He realized he was starring and quickly looked away, concentrating instead on his tiramisu.  Harry's little impromptu performance had stirred the interest of more then just his brain, and he found he had to shift a bit uncomfortably in his chair.  'Since when the hell is Potter sexy?  Must be just a fluke, no way is Potter fit for fantasies.'  Draco kept a mantra of 'Filch and Dumbledore, in tutu's' running through his brain until things had calmed down a bit.

Harry meanwhile was unaware of the discomfort his dining companion was in at the moment.  He was lost to the world in his strawberry passion.  Who could blame him though?  Chocolate covered strawberries deserved to be treated like the royalty among desserts that they were!  Licked of their chocolate coating, then eaten nibble by nibble to prolong the sweet satisfaction.  It was no wonder his little display had Draco twitching.

By the time the bill arrived and they were leaving Draco's problems had been cured for the nonce.  The cool night breeze off the ocean helped things a bit as well.  Both young men arrived at the hotel feeling a general sense of sated lethargy that only comes from a good meal.  That soon gave way to confusion at the utter chaos the place was in.  Harry hailed down the flustered looking concierge to ask what the problem was.  It was not good news.  Or it could be, if one was cruel and sadistic and enjoyed torturing innocent young men.

Harry snagged the sleeve of the man as he rushed by.  "Excuse me, but what is the problem here?"

Looking at the young man who currently had hold of his arm, the man paled even further then he already had been.  "It iz terrible, young sirs, but ze 'otel 'as been overbooked.  A large conference gather haz arrived, and there iz no roomz available!  I'm afraid we 'ad to move your things to a smaller room.  We are terribly sorry for ze inconvenience, we shall give you a return on your money, Messieurs."  Looking between the two young men, he frowned briefly, taking a handkerchief to mop his brow.  "Excuze me, but where iz ze older Messier?"

Pushing back the flare of annoyance Harry answered, growling only slightly.  "He had some urgent business to take care of, but an old acquaintance of ours will be taking his place."  He gestured to Malfoy who arched an elegant brow and snickered at Harry's choice of terms.  The concierge nodded and pulled from his pocket a new set of keys, and a reimbursement check.

"Very good, sir.  I 'ave ze new key to your room, and the money 'ere.  Again, we apologize for ze inconvenience to you.  Good night."  The poor flustered man was gone before either could say another thing.  He had good survival instincts indeed.

Getting rather annoyed now Harry ran his hand through his hair, tousling the waves and messing up his previous hard work.  Glancing at the number on the card key he growled to Draco "Come on." And led the way to the new room.  The door it led to was rather unornamented, unlike the original, and walking in it was apparent why.  

The room was tiny.

Smaller even then one of the rooms of the suite he and Siri had.  Walking in fully, the boys realized the full cruelty Murphy can do when inspired.  

The room had only one bed.

A rather small, barely twin sized bed.

And no couch.

Draco and Harry stared at the room, then each other, and then stated their thoughts on the matter.

"Oh Fuck."

Yes, long time in coming, I know.  Sorry about that.  Work has been hectic lately, and I am uninspired.  Though the coming chapters should be getting fun again reeeaaalll soon!  Vacation shall only be a few more chapters, and then it goes back to present time.  Yay!  Sometime this weekend or early next week I SHOULD be done with Prophesy, I may have found a beta! *rejoices*  We'll see.  Till then, adios!  

~Gryph~  


	6. CHAPTER 6!

Author: Gryphnwng

Title: Gryphon Baiting

Rating: R (NC-17 at my yahoo group and adultfanfiction.net)

Status: Work-in-progress

Pairing: Harry/Draco, some mentions of others.

Note:  This is **SLASH!**  Meaning male/male pairing.  If you don't like, I'm not forcing your eyes to this page to read.  I've had enough readers ask for this pairing in my Prophesy of the Serpent story that I decided to write a short, one shot, no plot included fluff piece to appease them.  At least, that was what it was supposed to be.  Now, it's turning into a story in it's own right, with a plot!  So help me, how do I get into these messes??  

*Quietly pokes head out of the dark doorway where she'd been hiding from rabid reviewers.*  Ummmm….sorry?  Didn't mean to take so long to update, but, well, heh heh heh.  It's been a rather trying couple of months for me and my fiancé.  Work is still a bitch too, and eats into my typing time.  Not to mention the ol' bucket o' bolts finally up and died on me.  Sigh.  But I am back, and I WILL FINISH THIS AND PROPHESY!!!  I promise. ^_^   In the meantime, I was able to write a few things to keep you busy, check out my profile page and tell me what you think ^_^

Summery:  7th year AU ficlet- Ron and Hermione are worried about Harry, and his still seeming innocence to the way the world works.  Worried for his safety, they follow him to a midnight rendezvous with Draco, and get an eyeful.  

Archive:  Please do!  Ask for permission first though ^_^

Chapter 6:  The horrors (or whores…) of a one-bed room.  ((Don't ask ^_-;;))

~Previous chapter

The room was tiny.

Smaller even then one of the rooms of the suite he and Siri had.  Walking in fully, the boys realized the full cruelty Murphy can do when inspired.  

The room had only one bed.

A rather small, barely twin sized bed.

And no couch.

Draco and Harry stared at the room, then each other, and then stated their thoughts on the matter.

"Oh Fuck."~

~Gryffindor Common room~

Snorts of mirth and blushing faces greeted the last two words the brunette spoke.  Harry rolled his eyes and growled out. "Well, I'd like to see you handle it better!"

Draco grinned and twisted in Harry's lap to give him a silencing kiss.  Once he was properly quiet and complacent, the blonde turned back to the anxiously waiting group.  "Well now, where were we?  Ahhhhh yes.  The room with one bed…"

~Back to story, Draco 3rd person~

The door Harry led them both to was rather unremarkable in both size and colour.  Draco figured, though, that the room beyond it would be spacious enough.  After all, his companion was Harry Potter, right?  Therefore he was suitable startled when the door opened on a room that was like the door to it.  Completely unremarkable.  Plain white walls, plain off white carpet, dull off-white spread on the one small bed…

_One small bed!?!?!?_

He met Harry's startled eyes, and uttered, "Oh Fuck."  Now he knew he was a rather smart young lad, and he could do the calculations easily.  Two young men, one tiny bed, and no couch.  That meant that either someone would take the floor and have a rather uncomfortable sleep, (not him, of course) or they would have to cram together one that one tiny bed, and both have an awkward rest.  He knew how this would work out.

"Well, Potter, since you are always the noble sort, and doing good to your fellow wizard kind, I'll just thank you in advance for being so generous and giving me the bed for the night.  Sweet dreams!"  One that last note he bounded past the gaping Harry and bounced into bed, laying back with his head pillowed on his interlaced fingers.

He watched smugly as Harry blinked, then blinked again, obviously trying to figure out what had just happened.  Figuring he'd just go along with his whim, Draco settled deeper into the slightly lumpy mattress and prepared to sleep.

Sleep wasn't about to happen though, for the next thing that happened he found himself on the floor of the room, getting acquainted with the dull carpet.  Astonished silver eyes lifted up from the floor to settle on the smirking form of one Harry Potter, Boy Who Lived, taking his place on the bed.    

"As I am the one paying for our accommodations, I figure I should be the one to get the bed.  It's only right, after all.  Wouldn't you agree?"  Harry leaned back against foam pillow with a small smirk twitching about the corners of his lips.  It faltered slightly as he watched Draco stand up from the floor in a slow lissome stretch, reminiscent of a feline.

Draco knew that a predatory gleam was lighting his gray eyes as he stalked The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Kill-You-Know-Who.  There was no way he was going to sleep on the floor and give up the bed to Potter!  Ever so slowly he advanced upon the hapless young man, enjoying greatly the look of nervousness on his face.  With a pounce, he landed on the bed, and coincidently, on Harry, and proceeded to start up a wrestling match.  Now, a bed that small really isn't quite suitable for wrestling, and so, the two young men found that they had very little room to maneuver.  Yet neither one wished to give up custody of said bed, so it was an intense battle indeed.

Draco landed, as said, on top of Harry, straddling the dark haired man's hips.  He tried to pin Harry's arms above his head, so that he could shove him off, but Harry was able to squirm out of his hold, and by placing his hands against Draco's chest, succeeded in shoving the blonde off of him. 

Unfortunately, he was taken with him to the floor.

Draco, seeing that he was about to be taken from his superior position, had quickly grabbed onto Harry's waist and when he was shoved off the bed, he took Harry down with him.

Being on the floor opened up a whole new world of wrestling to the two young men, which they readily took advantage of.  Rolling about like mad, each fought to be on top.  For a while, it seemed Draco had the upper hand as he had Harry's hands pinned again with one of his own, the other tickling against the brunettes sides.  Harry, being horribly ticklish, was squirming about and gasping for breath, tears streaming down his face as he laughed.

But alas, in a moment of weakness while reveling in his supremacy, Draco let go of Harry's hands, and subsequently found himself on his back in a similar position to Harry's earlier one.  Harry was still laughing hysterically while he attacked Draco's sides and stomach, leaving the blonde in paroxysms of laughter.  Finally, neither one able to breath, they collapsed side by side on the unremarkable carpeting, wheezing and still laughing sporadically.

When he could breath again somewhat normally, Harry turned onto his side and regarded his roommate.  Draco was still on his back starring at the ceiling, one arm flung over his forehead, the other pillowing his head.  Harry blinked.  Draco's shirt had ridden up, exposing a sliver of alabaster skin.  He gulped, and yanked wayward eyes back up to Draco's face, hoping fervently that he wasn't blushing.  This was Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!  A Malfoy who was currently in a state of disarray like never seen before from their Hogwarts days.  Wearing clothes that were not designer made, hair tousled, and smiling! Not sneering, snarling, or snapping.  It was enough of a change that Harry found himself looking at his old foe in a new light.  One that, if anyone told him he would do even a year ago, he'd have had them committed to St. Mungos!  

Firmly locking his eyes on Draco's he cleared his throat, gaining the blondes attention.

"Ya know, Malfoy, this is ridiculous.  There's no real reason we can't both share the bed.  It's not that small, and neither of us is that big.  What do ya say?"

Draco opened his eyes wider, also coming to rest on his side opposite of Harry.  

"Are you serious, Potter?  You and me, share a bed?"  A less then perfectly manicure brow arched in surprise.  "Are you trying to start a war?"

"No more then you.  I just figure, well, no sense in one of us being uncomfortable all night.  Besides, I don't start wars with my friends."  He stood up, then leaned over and offered his hand to Draco with a half grin on his face.  "Well?"

Draco watched Potter, considering then reached out with his own hand, an answering smile on his own face as he allowed the other man to pull him to his feet.  

"All right then, Harry. I accept."  He held Harry's hand for a moment longer, then dropped it and raced for the bed.  "But I get this side!" He yelled, plopping down on the right.  "It's less lumpy."

For the second time that night Harry found himself gaping at the blonde, then shook his head and sighed.  

"You never change, Draco, I swear.  Fine, take that side, I don't care much.  I'm changing."  He grabbed some clothes from his luggage and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the night.  Between the long day at the beach, and the excitement of the evening, he was exhausted.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It was probably close to 5am that morning when Draco half awoke up from a dream.  He fuzzily tried to remember the details, but could only remember the sensations of someone stroking him, bringing him to full hardness, while ghostly hands roamed his body.  Those sensations continued, however, and he wondered if by some chance he was still dreaming.  Blearily blinking, he leaned back into the long, warm body spooned against his back and moaned.  Those hands were so good…  In his sleep muddled thoughts he hoped that Harry wouldn't wake up, because he felt for sure he was making those noises out loud.

That was when his mind came on-line suddenly, and he became fully aware of where he was, and with him.  

In bed.

With Harry.

Who was currently spooned against his back, and it seemed in the middle of a rather steamy dream.

A/n Heh, hiya folks ^_^  Just want to give thanks to yall who've been waiting so patiently (and not so patiently) for the next chapter.  So, how do you want this part to continue? Mutual satisfaction, both embarrassed, what? *grins*  It'll be good though ( I hope J )  Again, sorry for the long delay.  If you thought college was hard, wait until Grad school!!! Lol .  Till next, which will hopefully be sooner,

Gryphnwng


End file.
